Forum:Speakers' Corner
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ in The Mall]] __TOC__ New entry ... SE Oceana: Jonas Hrádske Vote Breyev! It's a nice start! I hope to see some more contents though for your next one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, September 12, 2012 (UTC) A vote for Abrahams is a vote for CLYMENE! Under the previous Abrahams administration: :✓ Tourism revenues have increased significantly :✓ Adoha has been redeveloped to further attract people :✓ Healthcare has been improved with the upkeep of Clymene's hospitals. Re-elect your governor and he will ensure that: *Public transportation is expanded to buses and current transport is well maintained *Creation of a good centralized public and secondary school network *Local cultural events and attractions will be supported by the government BE SURE TO VOTE Abrahams (Labour). HORTON11: • 14:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) (More reasons to) vote Breyev! SEMYON BREYEV is an independent candidate standing for election as Governor of Seven. Under his administration, two new schools have been built and excellent transport links introduced. He works hard to represent you both in Congress and back at home. He has: *morals and values, but also the pragmatism to work with opponents. *a unique knowledge of the state of Seven. *a desire to preserve Seven's culture and to increase autonomy from NC. *the dedication and love for his state which push him to work harder for it. He deserves your vote. Give it to him on October the 1st. Lukas Hoffmann - All Sylvania Forwards! ---- Strength in the Head of Governance: *'Lukas Has Always Been On Top' - Hoffmann is a decisive, intelligent and visionary citizen who is in touch with the people and has the experience and know how to make the CNP plans to help Lovia and Sylvania come together. He knows that Sylvania needs industry and education as well as freedom and security. *'No Abandoning The Working Class' - It's time to help the poor, the previous Governors party openly declares it focuses on the Middle Class while here in the CNP we focus on helping the Working Class increase their income as they need it the most. We hope to introduce a system of Welfare Vouchers within Sylvania and to fight off attempts to introduce hand down taxes such as VAT. *'Unafraid To Ask For More Independence'- We are ready to push for more powers to the states, so that Sylvania can be operated as Sylvania needs to not as a collective average of the States. We plan to work with Semyon Breyev and Oos Wes Ilava who are also running with promises of more autonomy to push this idea home. Knowledge and Wealth for the People: *'Make Sylvania A True Centre Of Education' - Sylvania has long been the centre of Education for all of Lovia, but with the growth of both the population and foreign interest in Lovia we should strive for more. We hope to evaluate the school system and increase the amount and specialisation of the Universities within Sylvania. *'Helping Communities And Business Grow' - As the Governor of Sylvania Lukas will help the new citizens from within and without Lovia to grow within the nation and help them grow their businesses. This will be done via unique interpersonal social and business start-up programs run by Lukas himself. Support from all Without and all Within: *'Popular Policies Don't Have To Be Expensive' - Lukas has a strong track record of being good with money, always getting the best price, not using the size of the cash spent as a representation of a job well done. Spending will be done wisely under Lukas's governance, no cutting or spending for the sake of it. *'States Unite To Have More Freedom' - With more and more people wanting greater autonomy for the states, Lukas plans to campaign strongly along side them, some of the big names involved in aiming for greater autonomy are Oos Wes Ilava and Semyon Breyev who hope to be governors of other Lovian states. Uniting the states power together to generate more flexible local policy. ---- Settlements With Us: *'Enhancing The Culture Capital Of Noble City' - We aim to increase the educational capacity of Noble city, bulk up the services and secondary industry while giving support to primary industries and develop the cultural awareness within Noble City through Libraries and Museums. We plan to offset costs with the greater income and increased encouragement for tourism and industrial production. *'Train Village Gaining Autonomy And Strength' - We aim to develop the independence of Train Village within Sylvania giving it a little bit of leway to do things its own way, along with this we aim to promote both industry and tourism within Train Village giving it the reboot to its economy it's been asking for. These processes will bring in cash that can be used to offset costs and fund further projects. ---- So Sylvanians ask yourselves, do you want greater freedom and education for the future? do you want a community based leader who is with the people? do you want a system that furthers individual initiative and enterprise? Then when you come to vote and see the names on the ballot, ask yourself again! "don't you want things moving again?" then vote for Lukas Hoffmann! The decisive, intelligent and visionary leader Sylvania needs! Kunarian (talk) 20:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : I remember watching citizen kane and I can't help but find this applause quite amusing :L Kunarian (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :: It reminds me of Romney's latest speech. Just like his, this is all sho and no go; just a buch of fancy words without real meaning. HORTON11: • 20:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nothing but slander without meaning, I've clearly set out what I want to do, your leader has said nothing of what he plans to do for Sylvania, we need a Governor who understands the local situation. On top of that comparing me to Romney is fallacy, as he is not libertarian nor conservative. Kunarian (talk) 18:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Progressive Common Sense Helo, Noble City the Labour Party is back and we will form the next Lovian government!!! You know I go around Lovia alot, meet alot of new people and learn of what this country needs. Basically it's just some Progressive Common Sense! We look to other countries and ideas so that instead of trying and failing here, I want to best solutions to come to Lovia and have the best economic success. In January 2013, you go to the polls and vote it would be the stupidest thing to vote for a no regulation capitalist! Look at Europe and America, the biggest economies in the world fell, because of no oversight. Now you can look for example at Ireland where there was no reguation, low taxation and continued low taxation, no regulation and never got out of the recession. Or to America, where after long years of War, no regulation and low taxation they elected a regulator in chief and someone to fight for the middle class, and the current IMF projections show Obama's economy will grow larger and faster over the next four years! Now you can say this is bogus or look at the facts and use them! Now like I said, I've been around Lovia, and we're a pretty centrist country and I'll give credit were credit is due, and that is to Progressive Common Sense. When you take care of the poor and understand that giving the best opportunities to your citizens is how you build an economy that is when you will see economic growth. You might have heard, but there is an election going on in America and recently in my hometown back in New York someone bought ad time and spoke of there past in socialist Hungry and how the "job creators" were dicouraged and how leftest politics never work. After I was done literally ROFLing I knew I had to write this speech, I know soicalism doesn't work but some aspects of socializing your health care industry and providing public schools and social security is right. And what might happen is the profit and jobs that could be made won't be made but the person in that ad doesn't understand not everything is for profit it's providing basic services to your middle class and poor that are the most vunerable. Its not for profit when my company Villanova Inc. provides public transportation at low rates and money is lost, but it's for the better of the country. So going to the polls 2013 and you think the thought of becoming the 1% and risking your safety net to go become that 1% is worth it vote for another party. But when you want a party trusted on the NHS, Health and Welfare services and protecting the poor, vote progressive! Vote Labour! Thank you! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC)